totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nie mów do mnie po chińsku
Ulica, koreańskie przedmieście Kamera jakąś okolicę w Korei Południowej. Wokół pełno przechodniów, na środku przejścia dla pieszych stanęła niezbyt różniąca się wyglądem dziewczyna. Pomachała do kamery i sama ustawiła kamerę w swoją stronę. Taeyeon: Cześć! Ja jestem Taeyeon, nowa prowadząca kolejnej serii o Totalnej Porażce. W tym sezonie... Starszy przechodzień popchnął ją w bok. Starszy przechodzień: Idziesz czy nie idziesz, ty głupia pi*do? Taeyeon: Cóż, nie wszyscy w Korei są zbyt mili. W tym sezonie właśnie głównym tematem przewodnim będzie Korea Południowa, chociaż producenci proponują wyjazd do Północnej... Chyba nie chcą, żebyśmy wrócili. Niebawem zobaczę czternastu naiwniaków, to znaczy... śmiałków, którzy gotowi są wkroczyć w ten azjatycki świat! Kamera, pokaż no ich w samolocie. Samolot Wielu pasażerów siedziało na swoich siedzeniach. Flora rozglądała się po samolocie, Anto znalazł jakąś skrzynkę, usiadł na niej i palił jakiś patyk. Widząc to, Flora zareagowała. Flora: Ty znieczulico! Jak można drewno palić! Anto: 'Ciebie też mogę podpalić, boś decha. :D ''Seba przesiadał się z miejsca na miejsce. '''Seba: Jakbym jechał Pendolino do ciotki Grażki! Albo i lepiej! Siedząca w tym momencie przy Sebie Tori piłowała paznokcie. Tori: Gasz, kręcisz się jak moja siostra przy nakręcaniu pornola. Suń dupę! Popychała go, ale nie zareagował. Przy barze Chanel z obrzydzeniem oglądała wszystkich dookoła, mierzyła ich wzrokiem. Obok niej siedziała Burger, której kapała ślina z buzi. Chanel: Nie ma w tym świecie już prawdziwych kobiet! Nie to co ja - ja jestem damą! A nie jak te anorektyczki. Co nie, Burger? Szturchnęła ją za ramię. Chanel: Burger! Chanel (toaleta jako pokój zwierzeń, razem z Burger): Jako tej fajniejszej siostrze to MNIE obdarzono niesamowitą urodą i rozeznaniem po świecie. A Burger...'' spojrzała na nią Burger się wiesza. ''Obok Chanel i Burger siedziały Vega i Megan zaciekle ze sobą rozmawiając. Vega: Cześć, jestem Vega! Jestem wróżbitką, przepowiedzieć ci przyszłość? Megan: 'C-co? ''Vega chwyciła dłoń Megan i ją sprawdziła. '''Vega: Widzę twoją linię życia. Chyba ktoś na nią zwymiotował... Obok przechodził Dominic. Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego z politowaniem. Vega: A on jej nie ma... Dominic (pokój zwierzeń): Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, po co i dlaczego moi rodzice mnie tu zabrali. Nie chcę żyć. Próbowałem już się zabić wiele razy. Rzuciłem się nawet na meblościankę, ale wtedy kot z niej zeskoczył. Chociaż... Wyskoczę! spojrzał na okno w samolocie, którego nie da się otworzyć '' Kurde no! ''Na biednego Dominica wpadł Christian. '' '''Christian:' Jak ty łazisz, kościotrupie! Dominic: J-a-aa... Przepr... Christian: Ciebie to nawet nie można użyć jako worka treningowego, bo się ciebie wpół złamie! Dominic: C..o..? Christian: ZJEŻDŻAJ! Nagle wszyscy się uciszyli na dźwięk włączającego się megafonu. Dominic przerażony dźwiękiem uciekł do Tori. Tori: Co, mam być niby twoją sugar mommy? Josh także się wystraszył nowości technologicznych. Ze strachu przytulił Christiana. Ten, wściekły i znerwicowany zaczął go popychać od siebie. '' '''Christian: '''Zabieraj te łapy pedale! ''Josh upadł na ziemię, więc przerażony przykleił się do dywanu szepcząc "co to za diabli?!". '' '''Głos z megafonu:' Będziemy na miejscu za godzinę. Prosimy przygotować się do lądowania. Tori zirytowała się nie przestając piłować tipsów. Tori: 'Te, było tak histeryzować dzieciuchy? Może kupić wam pieluszki? Bo się zaraz zesracie. ''Josh wstał, ponieważ ucieszył się na słowo "pieluszki". '''Josh: Na mojej farmie używamy pieluch jako nawozu! A w porach zimowych jak nam te dzioki wszystko zjedzą to nawet jako jedzenie! zniesmaczona Tori: Gasz, gdzie ty mieszkasz? Josh: Paaani, jak ja żom prosty chłopok ze wsi jest! Dominic: A więc to nie jest apokalipsa... Jaka szkoda. Chanel: Ty, chudini, może ty i chcesz żeby nas wzięła jakaś zaraza, ale Chanel jeszcze nie zdążyła stać się największą gwiazdą telewizyjną! A Burger chce zostać twarzą knajpy fast-food'owej! Burger: Ja... Anto: Ha, ha! A co ty, CoCo Chanel potrafisz? Chanel wstała z siedzenia, podłoga się zatrzęsła a ona podeszła do niego. Chanel: Jak to co! Jestem piękna, bystra, zdecydowanie nadaje się na aktorkę i POWINNAM dawno wydać płytę! Anto: 'Taa, Big Hit, ahahahaha. ''Anto zaczął się śmiać. Wyciągnął po chwili z kieszeni papierosa i zapalił go. '''Flora: '''Palenie jest bardzo niezdrowe... '''Tori: Może jeszcze powiesz, że alkohol jest niezdrowy? Barman, polej! podszedł barman i nalał jej soku pomarańczowego do szklanki. '' '''Tori:' Co jest, ku*wa? Barman: Niestety, nie mogę wydać wam napojów alkoholowych. Jesteście niepełnoletni. Tori wzięła barmana za kołnierz. Tori: A co mnie to obchodzi? Ten palacz może, a ja nie? Anto: '''Ja jestem pełnoletni... W spodniach też. Chcesz się przekonać? '''Tori: '''Spiehdalaj, oblechu! '''Anto: I tak bym cię nie tknął. Kijem przez szmatę. Ryan: Hej, kochani, uspokójmy się... Chanel słysząc całą sytuację, obróciła się na słowa Ryan'a. Spojrzała na niego, kamera zrobiła zbliżenie na jej twarz. Zamiast źrenic miała wielkie serca. Chanel: Gdzie byłeś, mój ty ideale... Chanel&Burger(pokój zwierzeń): Ten chłoptaś to chodzące ciasteczko z kremem czekoladowym... Ale bym go zjadła. Nie podoba mi się ta Tori. Przecież ja jestem od niej sto razy ładniejsza! Co nie, Burger? szturchnęła ją '' '''Burger:' Chcesz go zjeść?! Przecież to człowiek. Chanel: No, nieważne. Z kamieniem by mi się lepiej gadało niż z tobą. A ten niuniuś będzie mój! Chanel przesiadła się do Ryan'a, który przeglądał coś na telefonie. Oparła swoją głowę o jego ramię. Chanel: Hej pięknisiu, co robisz? Ryan: Jezu, co to za obciążniki 30-kilogramowe! Złaź ze mnie! Ryan (pokój zwierzeń): Ja naprawdę nie mam nic do osób otyłych, ale czuję się jak na siłowni, gdy ktoś wiesza na mnie ciężar... Chanel: Nie podobam ci się? Ryan: Nie o to chodzi, ale... Zostańmy na razie przyjaciółmi, okej? Anto (pokój zwierzeń): strzelił palcami Friendzone. Vega (pokój zwierzeń):'' 'losuje karty Cóż, ich związek jest tak prawdopodobny, że Anto się umyje. Śmierdzi jakby całe życie grzebał w motocyklach. '''Megafon: Uwaga, zaraz wysiadamy. Prosimy przygotować się do lądowania. Josh: AAAA!!!! Zginiemy! Po plecach poklepała go Flora. Flora: Spokojnie, to tylko megafon. Jak chcesz coś głośno powiedzieć żeby cię wszyscy usłyszeli, to używasz megafonu. Josh: Dziękuję, o ci słodka pani! ukłonił się do niej. Josh (pokój zwierzeń): Flora to taka słodka swojska dziewocha! U nas na farmie wszystkie łopaki by mi jej gwizdali! Tori: 'Krowia pielucha ciągle drze mordę? Litości... ''Megan popatrzyła na Tori i postanowiła stanąć obok niej. '''Megan: Hej, jak się masz? Jestem Megan. Tori spojrzała na nią z obrzydzeniem. Tori: Meh, Tori. Tori (pokój zwierzeń): Czyżby szykowała się nam kolejna idiotka pokroju Lindsay? Muszę być jak Heather i to dobrze rozegrać. Bez łysiny. Christian: Czy my możemy już WYSIĄŚĆ?! Chanel: Nie krzycz, żołnierzyku! Bo mi Burger spłoszysz. Burger: Burger bać się lecieć samolotem! Christian: Pff, a co w tym strasznego? Chanel: Dla niej nic, musiałam ją uśpić czymś mocnym żeby się nie darła. Nie pomogło. To zjadłam dwa kilogramy Schoko Bons i kazałam jej po mnie sprzątać. Christian: Sprytnie. Można ją jeszcze wykorzystać jako tarczę pancerną. Chanel: Ty to masz łeb. Ryan: Ej ludzie, Burger to istota żywa i też ma uczucia… Flora popatrzyła na Ryana, w jej oczach pojawiły się małe serduszka. Flora (pokój zwierzeń): Nie sądziłam, że w nim może być tyle empatii… Jest taaaki słodki. Flora: Ah… Jesteś taki wrażliwy… Ryan: Dzięki. :D Christian: A co taki grubas może innego robić, kręcić vlogi na YouTubie? Chanel: Ejj! Ja kręcę vlogi na YouTubie! Chanel (pokój zwierzeń): Mój kanał nazywa się Sweet Chanel Chocolate, ma dopiero 2 subskrybentów… Z czego jednego dałam sobie sama. Ale przynajmniej mam dla kogo kręcić! Nagle nastąpiła ciemność, samolot leciał robił dziwne ruchy. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć. Tori: Oni nas wszyscy pozabijają! Chanel: Ja nie chcę umierać, nie jestem jeszcze sławna! Seba: Puścić kobiety i dzieci przodem! Burger: Burger posikać się ze strachu! Josh: Ja też! Chanel: Fuj, Burger… Dominic: Hurra! W końcu! Anto: Ale czad! Tori: Debile! Vega: Chwila… Ludzie, bez paniki. Samolot dostał lekkiej awarii, ale nic nam nie bedzie… Przewiduje przyszłość, zaufajcie mi. W samolocie znów było jasno. Vega: Widzicie? Megan podeszła do niej. Megan: Czy ty jesteś jakimś Bogiem? Megafon: Jesteśmy na miejscu. Można wysiąść. Lotnisko Wszyscy po kolei wysiadali z samolotu i udali się do zamkniętej przestrzeni. Chanel: '''Burger, ale ty serio się posikałaś? '''Burger: Ja zawsze mówić ci, że Burger bać się samolotów. Megan i Josh przytulali Vegę, która “przepowiedziała im przyszłość” Megan: Uratowałaś nas! Josh: A jo już myślał, że swojom polanke będę musiał Niemcom oddać… Christian: Jak dla mnie mieliśmy za duże obciążenie. Spojrzał na Chanel i Burger. Przyszła do nich Taeyeon. Taeyeon: '''Cześć, mam nadzieje, że dobrze minęła wam podróż. '''Tori: '''Omal nas nie zabiła! Ty myślisz, że ile ja jestem warta?! '''Anto (pokój zwierzeń): Tyle co jej mózg. Czyli nic. Taeyeon: Uspokój się. Na imię mi Taeyeon. Witam was w nowym programie Totalna Porażka: Wyprawa Koreańska! Flora: Nie ma z nami Chrisa? Taeyeon: McLean? Nie, w Korei jest on zbyt przereklamowany. Chanel: '''Burger się pyta czy program przewiduje wyjazd do Korei Północnej. '''Taeyeon: Hmm… Przemyślimy to. Ale od tej pory nie wiecie nic. Zaraz powinien przyjechać autokar, ale tymczasem podzielę was na dwa zespoły. Drużyna Zzang, czyli drużyna najlepszych: *Burger *Chanel *Flora *Josh *Ryan *Christian. Natomiast: *Vega *Megan *Tori *Dominic *Seba *i Anto. Są drużyną Chaebol, czyli osoby obrzydliwie bogate. Chanel: Nie mów do mnie po chińsku! Taeyeon: To koreański… Anto: A jacyś liderzy? Taeyeon: Wybierzcie sobie sami. Tori: '''Nie musimy wybierać, bo to ja jestem idealnym przywódcą. '''Anto: No chyba cie pogięło. Tori: Masz coś przeciw temu panie Piroman? Anto: Tak. :D Tori (pokój zwierzeń): Nie wiem, czy on urwał się z choinki, że śmie śmieć podważać mój autorytet! Cwel. Taeyeon: Cisza! Obgadacie to innym razem. Kończą nam się minuty na antenie. Ryan: '''W tym odcinku nie będzie eliminacji? '''Dominic (pokój zwierzeń): Więcej czasu, żeby się zabić. Taeyeon: I tak wasze kłótnie w samolocie sporo zajęły, poza tym ten odcinek to raczej sprawy organizacyjne. Tymczasem, zapraszam was do śledzenia dalszych przygód Totalnej Porażki: Wyprawy Koreańskiej! Ciekawostki *Imię prowadzącej zostało zaczęrpnięte z koreańskiej idolki o tym samym imieniu :D *Drużyny zostały wylosowane za pomocą maszyny losującej. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyprawy Koreańskiej